


Watching you

by akikazumi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikazumi/pseuds/akikazumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Yabu Kota X Yaotome Hikaru, HikaruOC<br/>Genre: Fluff, Slight Angst<br/>Rating: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you

**Author's Note:**

> a hey say jump and original character fanfiction.

The green field always has that refreshing smell that attracts her attention. She always pass by that field when she is on the way to school, and she never fails to stop by and take a look at the group of high school boys playing soccer.  
  
The wind always blow, letting her hair flew by the direction. Untainted, she was like an angel, always watching the group of boys playing ever since they started. She see through how they kicked the ball, how they got the ball to the opponent's goalpost, how they tackle each and every opponent in their way. She see through how they won the district's championship, and till the day they cried and hug each other- to celebrate that moment.  
  
Soon, the boys have graduated, but their spirit for soccer didn't die. Two years. She have been watching them over two years, and the urge to play soccer with them was suppressed so hardly within her. During her spare time, she would always practice playing the ball, and she soon got the hang of it. She learns through friends, videos, and any other means. She always envies those new members when she sees new faces inside the soccer club. Most importantly, the leader of the club didn't change. He is always there every practice, and it was the girl's goal to break the leader's defense, since he is the group's strongest defense and attack person.  
  
Tying her hair into a bun, and hiding it inside her cap, she decided to train today by kicking her own ball from her house all the way to the field that she always sees them. She wore her favorite jersey top and soccer shorts and shoes.  
  
"PASS!" the voice shouted from the field, and the girl smiled. She reached. Elated, she kicked her ball, and accidentally used too much force, causing it to roll down the hill and reaching the soccer field that the group usually plays. All of them stop and look, while the leader of the group runs over and kick the ball back to her. "T--" before she could reply, the leader smiled and turned back to his game.  
  
She decided to sit there and wait for the group to finish their game before she say a proper gratitude. After the game has ended, she hurriedly went up to the leader of the group. "Yaotome-san, you're even popular among boys!" his teammates teased.  
  
That was when the girl realized that everybody thought she was a boy. "T.. thanks for picking up my ball just now,"  
  
"You waited for me just to say that?" The leader asked. The girl nodded her head. "You're much welcome," he replied, smiling. "What's your name?" the boy continued asking.  
  
"Sugihara A--" before the girl shut her mouth, and replied, "Akira,"  
  
"Akira-kun, huh. That's a nice name," he paused, and continued again. "I'm Yaotome Hikaru," he replied, before patting the girl's head and went off. "If it's possible, I'll meet you here tomorrow during my practice!" and then, he ran off with his friends. "I'm Aiko. Sugihara Aiko, Hikaru," the girl whispered and walked off.  
  
***  
"O-M-heavenly hell! You mean you get to talk to that leader of the soccer group you have been watching for two years yesterday?!" her friend shored when Aiko have told her. "I can't believe it! So how was it?!"  
  
"Ri-chan, shhh!" Aiko quieten her down when she realize her friend is making too much noise. Her friend pouted, before she settled down onto the chair.  
  
Takasugi Riko. Aiko's childhood friend, and she practically know Aiko inside out. They have been like friends from whoever knows when. She's the only true friend Aiko have ever had.  
  
"Well... He was kind of great, but... he thought I was a boy, and I told him a guy name too," Aiko explained, sighing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's like a drama! Like Hana Kimi, when the girl dressed up as a guy to enter the school! Or it's like... Ouran high school host club! Ah~ this is fantasy. It's giving me an idea for a plot!" she grinned to herself.  
  
Riko's hobby is writing. She loves to write random stories, but it always turn out to be perfect. Flawless.  
  
Turning over, Riko saw how Aiko was so worried about letting Hikaru to know that she’s a girl. “Don’t worry! Everything will work out fine, trust me!”  
  
***  
Aiko threw herself onto the bed. She couldn’t believe that after two years of ‘watching over’ the group, the leader came up to talk to her.  
  
“Hikaruuuuuuuu~” she said out his name, before she giggled to herself. She looked at the clock that was hung above her room door, and hurriedly, she dressed herself up to go to the soccer field.  
  
“Yaotome! Your fan is here again!” one of his teammate shouted when he saw the same figure from the day before. “Shut up! Kota, take over me!”  
  
A tall figure went running into the field while Hikaru ran out of it, and towards Aiko. The tall figure looked at Hikaru, how would this dense boy ever know his feelings?  
  
“Eh, Yabu-san is here today,” the goalkeeper of the team looked at the tall figure.  
  
“Yea, heard that he had been absent for quite awhile,”  
“I heard that he injured his leg and needed to break for awhile,”  
“Anyway, our vice-captain is back, so I guess it’s our victory for this year tournament!”  
  
“Hurry and play you guys!” Yabu shouted out before everybody started to run towards their own position in the field.  
  
“I knew you will come,” Hikaru said when he faced Aiko face to face.  
  
“How?”  
  
“Just a feeling though. Akira-kun, right?” Hikaru asked, before he settled down onto the grass patch. Aiko nodded her head, before she settled beside him as well. “Want to come and join us to play?” Hikaru suggested. Aiko beamed, and look straight into Hikaru’s eyes. “I’ll be glad to!”  
  
Hikaru then grabbed onto Aiko’s hand and pulled her into the field to play with his team. As a first time player, Aiko managed to pull it off. All of the other team members were actually quite impressed with her kicking of the ball, and her defense skills. “I think you can be on par with Yaotome-san already! Your defense is invincible!”  
  
Aiko blushed, and scratched the back of her head. “No way, I’m not that good. I’ve still a long way to go,”  
  
***  
Since then, it became a habit for Aiko to always visit the boys during their practice, and although they didn’t say anything, the boys have already regarded her as one of them. However, Aiko still can’t find a chance to tell them that she is a girl, not a boy.  
  
It was that day after school, that Aiko and Riko decided to do some shopping for the New Year coming ahead. “Ri-chan, is this nice, or this is better?” Aiko asked, putting the dress in front of her body. “Hmm...” Riko pondered for a while, before she shakes her head. “No, both won’t do,”  
  
Aiko shrugged her shoulders, before she put the dresses back onto the shelving. “This is so frustrating! I’ll just wear my school uniform to celebrate then!” Aiko brawled out, which caught some of the attention from other customers.  
  
“I don’t know you, really,” Riko distanced herself away from Aiko, but Aiko just pulled her back. “Let’s go to the opposite shop,”  
  
As they leave the shop, two figures appeared in front of them. How could she not recognize them?  
  
“Ah, I’m sorry. Are you o---” one of them sounded, before he paused, and looked down to the girl in front of him.  
  
“A…Akira-kun?”  
  
Aiko know she couldn’t hide anything anymore. Especially, not when she’s wearing her school uniform. “Yaotome-san…” Aiko mumbled. Riko’s jaws dropped when she looked at Aiko, before looking at the figure in front of her. “You… You’re a girl?” Hikaru said again, before he looked towards the person standing beside him.  
  
It was none other than the vice-captain of the soccer team, Yabu Kota.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Aiko apologized, bowing her head down. “I..It’s okay! It just shock me a lot, to think that Akira-kun is a girl, it just…” he stopped, and looked at Yabu, and back to Aiko. “Overwhelmed me much,”  
  
“I’ll.. I’ll stop coming, so please don’t tell the others. I’m afraid they might not be friends with me anymore,” Aiko said out, her hand squeezing tightly together. “Kota, you okay with it?”  
  
“Actually, I’ve already known long ago that you’re a girl, it’s just… I didn’t say it out,” Yabu said.  
  
All three of them stared at him, before he continues. “I mean, it’s kind of obvious since a guy won’t have such a small figure like you. And moreover, a guy’s eyes won’t shine so brightly when they talk to another guy, even if they like the other person,”  
  
“How to say… a guy can hide feelings much better than a girl , I guess?” Yabu explained. Aiko sighed, before she looked at Hikaru. “I’m really sorry,”  
  
Aiko then dragged Riko as they walked away from the both of them. Hikaru turned and continued to gaze at Aiko’s back until it couldn’t be seen anymore.  
  
***  
  
“Hikaru, you seem quite concerned for that girl,” Yabu commented once they reached Hikaru’s apartment. “I wonder… actually even before I realize she was a girl, I’ve somehow become quite attracted to her. I don’t know why either,”  
  
Yabu looked at Hikaru. That painful expression in his eyes, nobody will know. Nobody will know that, in reality, Yabu has like Hikaru since forever.  
  
***  
  
“Yaotome-san! Have you seen Akira recently?”  
“Yea! He hasn’t been coming around lately!”  
“I miss playing with him!”  
  
Hikaru clenched his fist, before he started to shout and tell them to go back to their game. Reluctantly, all of them listened. Hikaru turned to look at the hill where Aiko would always stood there to see them play. To his amusement, a girl was standing there, looking down at the field.  
  
Hikaru hurriedly got up and ran to her side. On the other hand, Yabu caught sight and ran after Hikaru as well.  
  
“Akira!” Hikaru shouted. The girl looked, and realized it was Hikaru. She tried to run, but Hikaru managed to hold her. “Why don’t you stop by?”  
  
Yabu stopped in his tracks and started to listen to their conversation.  
  
“I’m sorry, Yaotome-san. I shouldn’t have lie to all of you. I’ve been watching all of you playing soccer even since you guys started. I’ve wanted to join all of you to play. But I was a girl. It was then when everybody mistaken me as a boy, so I thought if I continue to act like one, I might be able to continue playing soccer with all of you,” Aiko said, her tears running down her eyes. “I… I just wanted to play soccer with all of you,”  
  
Hikaru suddenly grabbed hold of Aiko and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sure they’ll understand,”  
  
Aiko looked up, and saw the tears that were surfacing in Yabu’s eyes. Yabu turned away, and wiped it off, before he headed back into the field.  
  
Yabu and Aiko were the same.  
  
***  
  
After all the comforting, Aiko still thinks that it is best if she just disappear from the boy’s life. After all, she doesn’t belong there. Packing her luggage was quite tedious, but somehow, she managed to do so. “Aiko! Are you done?” Riko shouted out, before she came barging into her room. “Mou! Hurry up before the bus leaves!” Riko shouted, before pulling Aiko’s luggage. Aiko smiled, and ran after Riko.  
  
“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Riko said, before she patted onto Aiko’s shoulder, and seeing her boarding the bus, and leaving her hometown.  
  
***  
“Here,” Riko said, as she took a white envelope out from her pocket. “My brother told me to pass to all of you,”  
  
Without saying anything more, Riko turned and left. Just then, a force grabbed her, and she was stopped. She turned, and saw the tall figure in front of her. “Akira really left?”  
  
“Yes. You’re Yabu Kota, is it?” Riko asked, checking him out from head to toe. “I’ll tell you something even more interesting,”  
  
Yabu bended down, and Riko whispered into her ears, before she walked off, giggling. “I hope I was of some help, Aiko~”  
  
Hikaru opened the letter and started to read the contents out. One by one, all of the team members start to look at each other, before they just went off quietly.  
  
 **To all of my best buddies,**  
  
I’m sorry that I’m leaving so sudden. My parents decided to move, so I’ll be going along with them. Thank you for the times and memories you all have given to me. I’m sorry for not saying a proper goodbye. I’ll visit whenever I can.  
  
All the best for your tournament!  
  
Akira  
  
‘Idiot,’ Hikaru thought to himself, before he placed the letter back into the envelope.  
  
***  
  
Yabu knocked onto Hikaru’s door, when he was greeted with a haggard looking Hikaru. “Hey, Kota…”  
  
It was only few weeks before that Aiko have left. Hikaru keep pondering over the matter that it was his fault that Aiko was forced to leave this place. Yabu came over everyday, but somehow, when he sees Hikaru behaving like this, he just got so upset. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Yabu said, grabbing hold onto Hikaru’s hand so tightly. “Hikaru, get a grip of yourself! All you had for Akira was just infatuation!”  
  
Hikaru looked at Yabu, before tears fell from his eyes. “I know that, Kota. But... the one I really love doesn’t love me, what should I do?” Hikaru whimpered, as he continued. “It hurts a lot, Kota. It hurts,”  
  
“Hikaru, I love you. Let me stay by your side. I don’t care who you love, all I know is that, I love you,” Yabu said, hugging Hikaru into his embrace. “Ko…Kota?”  
  
“Hikaru, I really love you,”  
  
“Kota, me too. The one I’ve always loved is you. Why can’t you just confess earlier?” Hikaru said, before he wiped his tears away, and hugged Yabu back. “I can’t live without you,”  
  
Both of them continued hugging each other, before Yabu thought back on the words of what Riko had say.  
  
“You know, you should just confess to Yaotome-san. Aiko said that it was obvious both of you are in love with each other,”  
  
 _‘Thank you, Aiko,'_ Yabu whispered very softly.  
  
****  
  
 _“That love was an unrequited one. All along, I’ve known. After all, I’ve watched over them for two years,”_  
  
Aiko’s words resonated inside Riko’s head. “Aiko, how are you doing?” she talked to herself, as she looked out of her window. “Be back soon, alright?”


End file.
